This invention generally relates to a system for and method to manage delivery healthcare to a patient.
Infections can result in operation of hospitals or clinics or other healthcare environments in association with interaction of the healthcare provider with multiple patients, deliverables, or surfaces over a time interval or at the surgical point of care. Not only can infections be harmful to the health of the patient, but also increase costs to treat the patient and can harm a reputation of a healthcare institution.